


Press Play

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a video in Dean's duffle, but it's not a recording of the last hunt that he sees when he presses play. Once he starts watching, he can't stop. He also can't stop himself from jerking off to the thought of taking the girl's place in that video...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Play

Sam couldn’t even make himself feel guilty - he was too damned far gone to feel anything but heat and fire and a desire to cum so bad he felt like his skin was going to split along his spine.

He’d been digging through Dean’s duffle looking for a shirt when he found a little video camera. He pulled it out, thinking it was one Dean & Dad had used on their last hunt, but when he pressed play, it wasn’t the ghostly moan of a spirit that filled the room.

Sam watched the tiny screen as a big breasted girl moaned & arched. She pulled at her tits & tweaked her nipples before reaching toward the camera.

“Look so fucking hot, baby,” came Dean’s voice & Sam had gotten blindingly hard. Sam rubbed a hand against his erection, feeling it through his jeans, as he listened to Dean on the tape.

“Such a good slut for me, aren’t ya Missy?” Dean asked on the tape, his chuckle low & filthy as the camera rocked. The view moved from the girl’s face down her body until it focused on her spread legs.

Sam could only groan along with the whore on the tape as he reached into his jeans. He watched on the screen as Dean’s fat cock slid in & out of her slick pussy. She was so wet Sam could hear the slide & slurp of it as her cunt swallowed Dean inside.

“Like that, don’t ya baby?” Dean asked, grunting. His hand appeared on the screen splayed out over her belly as his thumb flicked at her clit. Sam pushed his jeans down his hips, his hard cock springing up to slap wetly at his belly.

Sam spit in his palm as he sank down on the end of the mattress & began to fuck his fist. He rubbed at the head in time with the small circles Dean’s thumb made on the girl’s clit.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned. “So fucking good, taking my cock so good. Such a slut for it aren’t ya?” Sam bit at his bottom lip so hard he feared he’d split it as his strokes got sloppy. The girl screamed loud, her body convulsing under Dean’s touch.

“Fuck!” Dean moaned again before the camera jerked & Sam realized the girl had taken it.

“C'mon, Dean,” she crooned & Sam watched his brother now. His chest heaved & shone with sweat as he pulled out of the girl. His cock lay thick & heavy on her belly before he took himself in hand, stroking fast. Dean licked at his lips, mouth slack as he grunted his way to the edge. Sam tried to match his pace, but bit his lip to keep quiet. He wanted to hear every sound.

“Ung-ung-ung-ung,” Dean huffed before he froze and long stripes of cum shot from his dick, one landing on the lens itself. He kept stroking as he sat back on his heels, breath coming in long gasps as he came down.

Sam dropped the camera, hearing the teenage whore on it giggle Dean’s name as he stroked his cock faster, picturing Dean in his mind as he came closer & closer.

“Shit,” he gasped. “Dean, shit!” And then he was cumming, spilling over his knuckles & splashing up onto his shirt & chin. Sam flopped back on the bed, breathing heavy & stilted as he tried to get control again.

When he could move without shaking, he reached down & closed the camera, shutting it off & tucking it back in the bag. He shucked his shirt & wiped himself clean as much as possible, tossing it in the dirty clothes & pulling on another one just as Dean walked in.

The older boy paused, sniffing & then shaking his head. “Middle of the day, Sammy?”

“Shut up, jerk,” Sam said, still riding high enough from his release to shake a little at the sound of Dean’s voice. Dean just laughed & held up his hands in surrender. Sam went to walk away, but Dean stopped him, leaning to his ear as he reached out to wipe at Sam’s chin.

“Missed a spot,” Dean said before sucking the finger into his mouth & smiling. “Bitch.”

END


End file.
